When I Needed You The Most
by Miss Fabulous
Summary: Christmas 2012 one-shot! Haruhi goes home for Christmas to find out that her parents died and that her house was put up for sale. Now Christmas Eve, Haruhi is still living on the streets, trying to survive the cold weather. Tamaki finds her after her shirt is blown into the wind and she is taken to his house. A fight starts up and Tamaki stops her from leaving under the mistletoe.


**Me-Hullo. This is Miss Fabulous with a Christmas one-shot that I thought up of at the top of my head.**

**Haruhi-Oh. Hello, Sonia.**

**Me-Hiya~!**

**Tamaki-So..what's up?**

**Me-Did I not tell you? I'm doing a Christmas one-shot!**

**Tamaki-Oh.**

**Honey-Miss Fabulous does not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

**Me-And read on! By the way, here's the summary:**

* * *

**Summary: **Haruhi heads home for Christmas to find out that her parents had died and her house was sold to another person. Living on the streets of her community, she strives to have a great Christmas. When she really needed Tamaki the most, he was never there. Will he do the same thing again when she really needed him the most?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Haruhi smiled to herself as she waved good-bye to the friends she made at the Host Club she was in. Honey shot her a cheeky grin while waving wildly.

"Have fun! Have a great Christmas!" Honey called out.

Haruhi waved back and them spotted Tamaki hiding behind Kyoya with a shy smile on his face. He sent a wave my way and she felt kind of tingly on the inside.

Recently, she had begun to feel like she was falling for this boastrous, playboy, and princely leader of the Host Club. However, there was one thing about him that made her stop falling for him. There were those times where she would get stuck in a situation and Tamaki never swooped in to save the day. It always happened every day where she would get attacked by a stampede of girls or by the Host Club and Tamaki would either be flirting with those girls or he would be trying out that instant coffee she brought in (which, by the way, became extremely popular with everyone since day one).

She shook that feeling off, knowing that he would never feel the same way about her.

"Bye." she told them before boarding the bus and heading home.

As the bus left, Haruhi turned on her iPod and began to play What Hurts The Most by Cascada. Before she could plug an earbud into her ear, the bus stopped.

She jerked forward almost violently and gripped onto the seat in front of her in order to prevent herself from crashing into the seat in front of her.

A familiar prince-like blonde haired guy got onto the bus with something in his hand and he scanned the bus until they landed on her fingertips.

He walked up to her and smiled before handing her a red rose with a note on it.

"Here. I think you might need this." he told me.

"Wait, why?" she questioned.

"Just in case...something happens, I guess." Tamaki told her uncertainly before getting off the bus.

Haruhi opened the window and stared at her friends as the bus turned the corner and they disappeared behind the pine trees.

. . .

The bus stopped at the bus stop in front of her community and she grabbed her two bags from the empty seat by her.

Haruhi sighed tiredly before getting off the bus and heading down the familiar road to her house.

When she got there, she gasped in horror.

There was a 'For Sale' sign stuck into the grass by her house and there was also some yellow tape from those crime investigation shows covering the doorway and the picket fence door.

She dropped her bags and raced up to her house, trying to pull all of the yellow tape from the doorway.

"Miss, what are you doing?" a voice asked sternly.

Haruhi turned around and saw a police officer with some more of that horrible tape in his hand.

"What did you do to my house?! What happened?! When my parents come home and see this mess, they'll come and- - -" she was cut off by the police officer.

"Your parents are dead, Miss." the guy told her.

Haruhi turned pale and her brown eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Her hands were shaking and her palms began to feel sweaty.

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to leave." the police officer said sadly before pushing past her roughly and putting some more tape around the doorway.

Haruhi couldn't take it anymore as she collapsed to the ground and began to cry.

. . .

**Tamaki's POV**

"WHAT?!" Kyoya roared into his phone in the room next to the living room in Honey's house that night.

We all winced, wondering what was going on. Honestly, this had been going on for at least two days now.

It had been a week since Haruhi left for her home and she hasn't called back at all. I was itching to pick up the phone and call her, but there was just one problem: I don't know her number. I honestly hope that she's alright. Truth be told, I might be lin love with her, but I find that she likes Kyoya instead.

Don't ask me why, but that's just how I feel.

Honey shook next to me with his plush bunny squished up against his chest and his big eyes widened and becoming teary-eyed.

"Mori-kun...Kyoya-kun's being all scary..." Honey trailed off.

Mori ruffled Honey's hair slightly before grabbing the TV remote and turning the TV on so that they could find something for Honey to watch to take his mind off of Kyoya yelling into his phone.

I sighed before getting out of the incliner and heading out of the room to the balcony at the far end of the dark corridor just as Kyoya stormed into the living room.

In order to ignore the obnoxious noises Kyoya was going to make, I closed the glass French doors behind me and looked up at the starry sky.

"Haruhi..." I whispered to the sky and a snowflake fell on my nose.

I smiled to myself as more snowflakes fell.

"Haruhi, are you seeing the snow falling?" I asked the snow as another one landed on my nose.

I chuckled, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear me from so far away. But, what I didn't know was what Haruhi was really up to, how she was not in a warm house and what she was eating at the moment.

. . .

**Normal POV**

Haruhi shivered as she covered her shriveling body with her uniform shirt, even though she knew it was a useless conductor. It had been at least a week since she left the school and was told that her parents were dead and that her house was up for sale and she was not able to sustain a healthy living on the streets.

A clink was heard and she saw that she had 18 rupees in her soup can and sighed inwardly.

_"Eighteen rupees? That's not enough to buy me the stuff I need." _she thought to herself as she coughed a little bit.

She looked up at the sky, but didn't see much of it because one, she was in the heart of the city and two, the many bright lights and skyscrapers blocked her view.

A snowflake fell onto her eyelash and she shivered as some cold wind brushed past her.

"Aw crap! Don't tell me it's snowing!" Haruhi complained as she shivered.

_"Oh, what the heck? It's snowing at the wrong time. I wish I was in Tamaki's arms..." _she thought to herself as she rubbed her arms and pulled her knees to her chest.

She mentally smacked herself angrily.

_"Why are you thinking about him? You know he'll never come and save you from this predicament." _her mind snapped at her.

Haruhi sighed as another harsh cold wind passed by her and she shivered more violently than the first one.

The shirt she had been covering herself with slipped out of her fingertips and it floated in the direction of the wind.

Haruhi got up from her spot on the ground, not caring if she was only in her bra, pants, and shoes, and ran after her shirt.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

_"This is so not my day...or should I say, night..." _Haruhi thought to herself as she stepped into a foot deep of snow.

She saw that someone had caught her shirt and she shivered as another harsh breeze whipped at her viciously.

"You need this?" the voice asked.

Haruhi's head shot up, not realizing that her head was facing the snow piling at her feet until now. That blonde hair, that lean six foot body, that uniform similar to hers, that small smirk, that princely aura spreading around him, and those gorgeous eyes that reminded her of sparkling amethysts.

She felt her face heat up while at the same time, she began to feel extremely cold and light-headed.

"Tamaki..." she trailed off before covering her eyes as her legs gave way and she began to fall.

Tamaki caught her before she dropped to the snow. He then noticed something red poking out from Haruhi's pants pocket and feared that it was blood for a second.

He touched it and realized that it felt like velvet and that it was definitely not warm at all.

He then dug his hand into Haruhi's pocket and pulled out the rose he gave to her before she left for a week. He smiled as he played with one of the petals with his thumb.

_"I knew she would need it..." _Tamaki thought to himself before carrying her to his place.

. . .

**Normal POV**

Haruhi woke up and found herself in a warm bathtub with rose petals and bubbles floating around her.

_"Where in the world did I end up? Last time, I thought I saw Tamaki in the city and he had my shirt and..." _realization then hit her once she mention Tamaki's name.

"Don't tell me..." she trailed off as she stepped out of the tub and peeled all of the rose petals that were stuck to her and dropped them into the tub.

She dried herself and found the only thing that she could wear, which was a peach colored fluffly robe and threw it over herself. She tied the string around her now extremely thin waist and walked out of the bathroom.

She smelled something good coming from the kitchen and she headed down the hallway, trying not to trip on anything along the way.

She stepped into the kitchen and frowned once she realized that there was nobody in the kitchen.

_"Huh...what's going on here? Either I'm hallucinating or someone really does live here." _Haruhi said before turning on her heel and getting ready to leave the kitchen. But, not before seeing a tray of sweets on the stove.

She arched up an eyebrow in confusion. Curiosity got the better of her as she walked up to the tray and realized that it was cookies. Chocolate chip cookies, to be exact.

"Huh...who made these?" Haruhi asked herself as she grabbed a cookie off the tray and bit into it. She closed her eyes and smiled once she swallowed the first bite.

_"Mmmm...so chocolatey and soft. Who made these?" _she wondered to herself as she took another bite.

"You're being a very naughty girl, Haruhi." a familiar voice said.

Haruhi gasped before dropping the cookie and turning around to face that familiar prince-like blonde with violet eyes.

"Tamaki..." she trailed off.

Tamaki laughed at how surprised she was by his appearance.

"Wow, Haruhi. I didn't know you would get out of the tub that quickly..." he told her.

"Why...?" Haruhi asked quietly, which made Tamaki eye her with an arched up eyebrow in confusion.

"What's up, Haruhi?" he questioned.

"Why did you help me this time?" she asked.

"What do you mean by helping you this time?" Tamaki asked, still confused by what she said.

"I mean, you helped me when I was starving and basically homeless! You never helped me when I needed it the most." Haruhi pointed out before brushing past him.

Tamaki turned around quickly and began to follow Haruhi with the word dumbfounded written all over his face.

"Haruhi, explain yourself! I'm not getting you." Tamaki pleaded.

"Whenever I got crowded by a bunch of crazy girls or by the others, I always thought, 'Oh, I wish Tamaki could save me when I really needed it.' But, no! You're always flirting with those girls. You promised that if I really needed you the most, you'd notice and swoop in to save the day. Where did that promise go?!" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki was stunned, totally remembering that time when she ran into his arms that one night.

"Haruhi, I- - -" he was cut off by Haruhi.

"You don't save me whenever I get glomped and I feel very uncomfortable, but you save me when I'm about to starve to death, freeze to death, and when I don't even have a nice house to sleep in anymore. Tamaki, I thought you were there for me...but, I guess not." Haruhi said.

Tamaki felt like he was frozen as Haruhi reached for the doorknob.

"Probably Kyoya will help me in times of need instead of you..." even though Haruhi said it in a low whisper, Tamaki heard every word and all of a sudden, he felt something in his stomach churn and he was determined to make sure that Haruhi didn't leave his sight again. After seeing the state she was in, he definetely didn't want her to look like that again.

Tamaki grabbed onto her wrist as she opened the door.

Haruhi's big brown eyes widened as Tamaki turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Tamaki, let me- - -" Tamaki shushed her before Haruhi could finish her sentence.

"No, Haruhi. You listen to me. I have always been there when you needed me the most, right? I guess I took it for granted, but now that I see the state that you're in right now, it makes me think that it's all my fault that you're like this. While you were unconsciously soaking in my tub, I pledged to protect you and be there for you, even if it means putting my life on the line. I wrote it on my wall, in my book, my calendar...heck, I even wrote it on my arm!" Tamaki exclaimed, rolling up his arm for her to see.

Haruhi looked up at him, her brown eyes scanning his face. Her heart stopped for a second once she saw a scratch on his cheek with some flour on the tip of his nose.

She then remembered that she was still angry with him and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Haruhi, we're under the mistletoe." Tamaki noted, lifting her chin up gingerly so that her eyes met the mistletoe.

Her eyes shot back to meet his sparkling amethysts.

"I don't care, Tamaki. I want to go see Kyo- - -" Tamaki's lips landed on hers and Haruhi felt like she was going to melt into his arms.

Tamaki pulled away slowly, his breath mingling with her own.

"I love you, Haruhi..." he whispered before kissing her again. Haruhi's eyes widened as her hands shot up to play with his blonde hair and a tear rolled down her cheek. She knew that her Christmas was going to be complete.

When Haruhi normally needed Tamaki the most, he never came. But now? When Haruhi needed him the most, he would be right beside her.

And she was very grateful for that.

* * *

**Me-And that's the end!**

**Haruhi-I found it nice except for when I was homeless.**

**Tamaki-Did I make the cookies?**

**Me-Yeah, you did.**

**Haruhi-Well, they tasted delicious. You got talent.**

**Tamaki-*blushes* Really?**

**Haruhi-Yeah, really.**

**Honey-...**

**Kyoya-Such a cute moment. I shall show this to the other girls at the club.**

**Haruhi and Tamaki-Don't you dare!**

**Me-XD**

**Hikaru and Kaoru-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual chocolate chip cookie Tamaki baked especially for you! :)**


End file.
